The enemy
by true truffle
Summary: After the interrogation room Rey wasn't alone anymore. Untrained and unable to block Kylo Ren out of her mind the knight tries to lure the scavenger to join his cause. But Rey always rejects his offers, even if she sometimes follows her enemy's advice. Suprisingly Kylo Ren is always right with his suggestions. But why does he bother to help her- his enemy? Slow Reylo. After TFA


_Hello guys!_  
 _This is my first Reylo fic. Prior to the TFA I always believed that ANIDALA was the thing, but now I just find myself more and more captivated by the subtle dynamics between Kylo Ren and Rey._  
 _  
For those who don't know me from my other story (Turn the enemy's weapon against him) yet please keep in mind that English is not my first language, so you will probably face grammatical errors in the story. If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to send me a message._

 _Also I do not own Star Wars, but i guess that is needless to say._

 _So all there is left to highlight is: enjoy the story and drop a review with your thoughts!_

 **[The enemy]**

Rey sat on one of the rough cliff stones of Ahch-To. She had lost track whether days or weeks had passed since her arrival to this deserted water planet. The sky was clouded and a rough wind blew in the young woman's face. She felt a sudden shift in the force presence around her, but she needn't look back on the center of the small island to know that Luke Skywalker had just left his cavern to pluck some vegetables or do some meditation. A sigh escaped Rey's lips. Luke Skywalker hadn't yet made up his mind whether he would train her or not. Every time she asked the bearded man to rush with his decision he only responded that the Force had not presented him an answer concerning her teaching. Thus Rey waited for the man to make up his mind, although she hoped that the Jedi master took into account that the First Order wouldn't wait forever with destroying the Galaxy.

The First Order. Images of the icy planet on which Starkiller base was built jumped into the scavenger's head, but were soon replaced with the force of Kylo Ren's strikes. She remembered her last encounter with the man who prided himself with the title of "Jedi Killer". Never had the slim force-sensitive sensed so much hate and conflict in a person before as in him. As far as she could tell Kylo Ren's thoughts almost only consisted of duty, hatred, strength and his fear to fail his destiny. The insights Rey received on the black head were disturbing, but also made her feel bad for him. Perhaps she should enlightem him with her impression of his persona once, although the brunette believed he wouldn't be very fond of her candidness. Then her mind trailed off, thinking about how long Kylo Ren hadn't tried to contact her.

There was a strange thing going on between her and the Ren Knight, Rey knew that much. Ever since their mind battle in the First Order's interrogation room she was able to connect with him, as he was able to connect with her. Perhaps a connection like theirs was nothing special for force users, but for the orphan from Jakku it was shocking to realize that someone was able to speak to her without using a communication device or standing close. The question if she liked the mysterious connection couldn't be answered easily. Obviously Kylo Ren was not the person one would be keen on having a connection with, but regardless Rey had the feeling that she wasn't alone ever since this bond was formed. Still, Rey had never tried to reach out to the masked Sith before. It was always him that tried to contact her.

Did he know that she could sometimes hear his thoughts even if he was occupied with something? Or did Kylo Ren want her to hear what he was working on at that given moment? Most importantly: was he able to listen to her chain of thoughts, too? Did she always notice him doing so? Rey lay back calmly, knowing that she would only receive answers on which she could rely on after Luke accepted her as his apprentice. Her mind occupied itself with Kylo Ren again. The young Sith had not tried to talk to her lately. Perhaps he got tired of it after she ignored his visits so many times. But what was she supposed to speak about with him anyway? They weren't allies. They were enemies. In fact the worst kinds of foes: a dark force user and an uncorrupted force-sensitive being. He was ruthless and a brute. She was full of compassion and considered herself a good person. That made the two youngster's characters being poles apart.

Nevertheless the brunette couldn't deny that Kylo Ren interested her. He was one of the last persons in the Galaxy to be able to use the Force. He was approximately her age and hadn't completed his training either. Regarding this fact, they had more in common with each other than with millions of other existences.

"Rey" she heard his dark husky voice brush against her mind. Rey closed her eyes, realizing that Kylo Ren had picked up that she thought about him. Still, the untrained scavenger remained silent.

"You were thinking about me for so long and now you ignore me, again?" mocked the older, almost sounding annoyed by her behavior.

"Or are you just shy?" he laughed about his own comment and Rey couldn't help to roll her eyes.

"…I don't have anything to share with you" answered Rey finally and she immediately felt how his interest grew.

"So why am I tormenting your thoughts then?" asked the Sith impishly, indicating that her interest in him was a result of her fancying him as a superior being. How wrong that guy was. Rey snorted – totally unladylike.

"That is NOT the reason."

Kylo Ren got angry after she ridiculed him in the attempt to make her uncomfortable. But instead of withdrawing from the silly chat, Kylo Ren dropped the subject: "I feel your frustration."

This time Rey felt him explore her emotions, but she quickly blocked him out. She could almost see him sneer, because she was not fast enough in locking her emotions from him. "So Skywalker let you down?" he questioned, almost hoping. Of course he wanted her untrained. This way he would be able to end her life easily the next time they met.

"Don't forget our last meeting. Even without Luke I can take you down" reminded the scavenger, knowing that he would hate her for it.

It was his time to snort: "I was injured on Starkiller. You were lucky."

Somehow deep inside Rey knew that Kylo Ren was speaking the truth. His skills were extraordinary. He struck his enemies hard, precise and without mercy. She gulped, trying to hide her fear from him.

"You should leave" demanded the brunette sternly, not wishing to talk with him any longer. It was pointless- she knew as much. Every time Rey gave into her curiosity and talked to him, she was disappointed with her findings.

"Why?" the dark haired man questioned rather surprised. Was he joking?

"Talking to you is pointless" answered Rey stubbornly, urging him to leave her be.

"And whose fault is that?... You always display hostility when we talk" argued the Sith back with frustration and Rey was surprised for the first time today.

"…" Rey felt a loss of words.

"Sith got your tongue?"

"No."

"Then what is your problem?"

Rey exhaled. Was he really unaware for the reason she avoided conversations with him? He had tried to kill her friends, invaded her mind as torture and taken down his own father.

"Tell me Kylo Ren: what am I supposed to talk about with my arch enemy?"

She felt his anger through their connection, because he knew that her reasoning was right and they shouldn't get in touch with each other.

"You don't have to remind me about… _that_ " he defended becoming more silent with each syllable, indicating that he wanted to converse about meaningless stuff.

Rey raised her brows skeptically: "So we will talk about ways to braid our pretty hairs?"

An unfamiliar sarcastic laugh escaped her soft lips and she instinctively knew she had won the argument. The triumph made her chest swell proudly, but felt immediately bad about her childish feeling right at the moment she felt rejection inside the Ren Knight. The regret drifted through Rey's system, because she knew exactly how hard the older force user handled rejection. But was it alright to feel with your enemy? Damn her compassion, especially because he didn't deserve it!

With a sudden arch in the back of her brain Rey knew, that Kylo Ren had withdrawn.

The moments after the black haired man left her mind Rey always felt strange. His presence was replaced by the notion to be left behind. Empty. Luckily she was able to push the sentiment away very quickly and go back to her content solitude.

Nevertheless Rey knew that she had achieved her objective. She had shown Kylo Ren a red line they would never cross. It was the right thing to do. But why couldn't the brunette get rid of the feeling that she had wronged Kylo Ren? Was it because she had never enjoyed hurting someone, even if the person hurt was her enemy? Was she wrong? Did he not try to speak normally to her? A slim arm moved to the scavenger's forehead. She had done the right thing – but perhaps she should apologize to him?

"Another day, perhaps."

—

It was already late in the night and Rey had retreated from the dinner with Luke by the fireplace. The force users had shared a fish that Luke had caught them using the Force push subtly and Rey had spent the time until the bearded called her to eat to imitate the moves of the Jedi master.

Needless to say she failed miserably in her attempt to catch another fish. A Force push was perhaps a too advances technique for Rey to figure out on her own.

During the dinner Luke kept to his pattern to remain cryptic and impassive whenever Rey asked him about the ways of the Force. The brunette had gotten used to rejection, but she had decided to keep on trying to educe something from the galaxy's savior.

Lying down on a hard cot in a separated room inside the cavern let Rey slowly relax herself.  
"So this day ends without achieving anything again…" hissed the scavenger bitterly, trying to push the desperation from her thoughts. Hadn't Luke known what kind of fret the First Order was to the galaxy? Did he not care for the Resistance, Chewie and Leia? The image of Kylo Ren showing a lightsaber through Han's chest came into her mind again and with it the hurt. The scavenger hadn't known Han Solo for long. But this little time was enough to make him to the father figure she always wished to have. Her mind drifted off to Kylo Ren again, it somehow always did, until the slumber got to Rey.

 _Rey found herself in a strange place. Old stone elements that were vegetated with moss on the north side towered from the grassy ground. Birds sang and a light sun shun down on the old material. Rey had never seen a place like that, but nevertheless went to explore her surroundings. As she walked by a stone element more closely Rey noticed that some kinds of runes were carved into the stone._

 _'_ _What is this place?'_

 _Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. Rey instinctively hid behind one of the greater stone logs. Only a second later a teenage girl with blonde popped out from behind one of the bushes. The unknown wore light attire, which reminded the scavenger to the robes Luke was always putting on. The blonde was panting lightly and it was obviously that she tried to hide from something. Only now did it hit the force-sensitive from Jakku that this girl didn't seem to have a force signature. The thought was rather disturbing. Every person she knew had a force signature. What was the meaning of this? Growing more interested Rey decided to observe a little longer. It was only know that Rey heard another rustle from the bushes and clearly felt the presence of another force signature approaching. Without any warning black locks appeared out of the uncontrolled growth. As Rey got a better look at the figure from the bushes her breath got stuck in her throat._

 _It was Kylo Ren that had just rushed out of the leaves._

 _The Ren Knight was not disguised, so the sun let his jet black hair shine like an obsidian. He didn't wear his armor, nor was a lightsaber attached to his side. Instead his features looked younger than she remembered: his jaw was not as distinct as the last time she had seen him and his hair was unusually short._

 _"_ _Ben" hissed the blonde and the dark sider quickly turned to the direction of the voice. As he caught a glimpse of the blonde's face Kylo Ren seemed to relax and jumped into the hideout of the girl. "I couldn't detect you" mumbled Kylo Ren, or at least that was what Rey believed he had said to the girl. 'Damn' cursed Rey. She was too far away to properly be able to listen into the strange scene near her. Kylo squat down, letting his back slide down the hot stone.  
"I haven't seen anyone from the other team, yet" informed the black haired softly and looked into his interlocutors way. "Neither have I…" answered the other with a shrug and smiled down on the Sith. _

_'_ _What are they hiding from? And how come I can see this?'_

 _Letting her curiosity overpower her other senses Rey tried to leave her hideout and get closer to the strange couple. Her foot landed on a branch. It cracked treacherous and Rey froze in mid-air. Kylo Ren's attention was immediately on her. The scenery became grey all of sudden, the birds stopped to chirp and it was if time had frozen. Expect for Kylo Ren of course, who had gotten up effortlessly._

 _"_ _I didn't know you knew how to come to my dream" said the younger version of the dark eyed man lightly and smiled at the intruder of his mind._

 _"_ _I am in your dream?"_

 _"_ _Yes… you didn't do it intentionally?" confirmed the man of the First Order and dropped another question. Rey felt taken aback. How has she managed to get herself in his dream? How was that even possible?_

 _As if he could read her mind Kylo Ren got closer to his arch enemy: "Your subconsciousness seemed to have missed me."_

 _There it was again._

 _The smugness._

 _Rey fought the urge to roll her eyes and decided to ignore him._

 _"_ _What is this…anyway?"_

 _It was her time to seek answers, because if this was really Kylo Rens dream it didn't contain the murdering of children and eating them alive – so unlikely of him._

 _Crossing his muscular arms over his broad chest Kylo Ren averted his eyes from Rey and glanced towards the frozen girl: "We are on Yavin. At the academy." The last words made Rey's heart stop a beat. So this was a dream about Kylo Ren's education in Luke's academy? Were they hiding from Luke?_

 _"It is before we destroyed the academy" continued the master of the Ren Knights pensively and looked back at the brunette._

 _"_ _We?"_

 _The question seemed incredibly stupid, but Rey had only ever heard of the Kylo destroying Luke's school and killing all the Padawans… following Kylo Rens eyes her orbs landed on the silhouette of the blonde teenager behind a stone as well._

 _"_ _You mean she was also part of it?" asked Rey suspiciously and pointed towards the blonde._

 _The black haired laughed strangely. "Of course. Maris was part of it. I wouldn't have been able to destroy this filthy brainwash institution on my own at 16…"_

 _A shiver went down the scavenger's spine. He spoke about killing people so indifferently- as if their lives didn't count._

 _"_ _Maris…?" Rey's head processed the other information. She had never heard of a force user with that name from Leia, Cherie or Luke. Was she dead? Also a victim that didn't make it out alive of the Skywalker's Academy?_

 _Kylo suddenly disappeared from Rey's sight, only to appear very closely behind her._

 _"_ _Why do you ask?" the husky voice hit Rey's ear and made it tingle with sensation. She had shaken her head instinctively. Perhaps too quickly, because she felt the smirk on the pale man's face as if she had admitted some kind of jealousy._

 _"_ _She is one of my Knights" informed the Sith as a matter of fact, as if he wanted to diffuse all further thoughts Rey could have formed concerning Maris._

 _So there was more of his kind? Where were they? Did they also join the First Order?_

 _Rey turned around, not trusting Alderaan's former Prince behind her. Unintentionally Rey fixated her gaze on the tall man's face behind her. The brunette was surprised to see that her opponent had found back to his old self, with the shaggy curls around his ears, the raven black eyes and the ugly scar that decorated his right side. So the cut she had inflicted him hadn't healed properly, leaving a permanent reminder of her victory at their last encounter. She fought the urge not to keep staring at the red line, because she knew it would make the self-conscious Ren Knight uneasy. Not that she should have cared about his wellbeing. Damn compassion._

 _Rey bit her lip feeling the piercing gaze of the Sith on her skin and suddenly remembered something, as if she felt the need to act out her idea from before: "I apologize."_

 _It was now Kylo Ren's turn to look confused, obviously not understanding where that apology came from. Did he really not get what she was apologizing for?_

 _"_ _For earlier…I shouldn't have rejected…" clarified the brunette, but somehow stopped in the middle because she knew how stupid she must have sounded to him._

 _Feeling a pleasant surprise in the man behind her back, Kylo Ren raised his hand that signalized Rey to stop._

 _"_ _Let it drop."_

 _Rey blinked rather surprised and withheld the Knight's stare. He didn't need an apology? Well, that was not too surprising. A man that had inflicted such gruesome deeds hardly seemed to care for other people's opinion. Nevertheless the scavenger got the notion that her reputation in her enemy's eyes didn't drop from her act._

 _Rey closed her eyes. She felt herself exhale slowly. Holding the dark sider's winsome stare was harder then she had expected it to be. Was it because his eyes conveyed such a mix of emotions? Clearly the Jakku was able to conduct fear, hunger and curiosity in the other's eyes. Was this the secret to Kylo Ren's intense stare that was so hard to bear? Turning to face her enemy, the smaller force user opened her orbs again._

 _This time the scenery had changed. The birds were gone, the stones had disappeared but Kylo Ren's tall figure was still present. The black attire of the Knight strikingly contrasted with the white foggy background that seemed to have no start and no end._

 _'_ _He probably shut me out of his dream…' reasoned Rey before setting her unyielding eyes again on the young Sith._

 _"_ _So? Did you visit me in my dreams to apologize…personally?..." Kylo Ren started to address her again, seeming lost in his thoughts. Rey wanted to fidget for being so easy to read, although she had not harbored a specific wish to visit her nemesis's inner._

 _What had gotten her here anyway? She actually believed that it was another trick of Kylo Ren that had brought her here – but judging his wonder that couldn't be the case._

 _"_ _No" retorted Rey sincerely and watched as her answer draw her opposite's attention to her again._

 _"_ _I thought you were responsible for this" continued the untrained while trying to get more out of the experienced force user._

 _Kylo Ren snorted, averted his eyes from her and instinctively ran his hands through his hair. A hint of a defeated smirk clearly was visible on the tall man's face, but he hid it skillfully. Rey couldn't help the feeling to see Kylo Ren more of a human being every time she faced him, even if she should have labeled him as a cloaked monster he always tried to mime._

 _"_ _Oh, I couln't do this…" answered Kylo Ren with his calculating voice, sounding extraordinary sincere himself. Rey crooked an eyebrow and crossed her toned arms before her chest. She didn't believe this guy. But could he blame her? Kylo Ren was a Sith. Lying to someone face was somehow part of a dark sider's profile._

 _Nevertheless there was still the doubt that he told the true. She felt it._

 _"_ _If I could visit you in a dream I would have done so already" admitted the pale Ren Knight, the smirk still plastered on his big lip even after he had dropped his hand back to his side. It was the first time that Rey noticed how his moves resembled the once of Han Solo. The relation between the two men was undeniable._

 _Rey only blinked, because the revelation didn't become less disturbing._

 _"…"_

 _Then there was silence. Neither Kylo Ren nor Rey seemed to want to speak._

 _"_ _I feel your frustration" spoke Han Solo's child again, repeating the words he always used on her. Terrific was that he knew what he was talking about. Rey was disappointed by the lack of progress she had made ever since she had arrived to Ach-To. But knowing that her enemy knew how she felt was not very good either, one could even say that another source of frustration was just forming._

 _"_ _So Skywalker hasn't taken you under his wings yet, scavenger" said the man with his dark voice rather unsurprised. Rey bit her lip visualizing her aggravation. Not just that she was about to fail her goal to get Luke to teach her, but she also had to endure being called a worthless scavenger (even if Kylo Ren didn't use the words) by her arch enemy. Kylo Ren turned away from the sight._

 _"_ _Well I can't blame him. He failed miserably last time with his…education attempts" boasted Kylo Ren with his back turned to Rey. Sarcasm was immanent in his phrase._

 _"_ _You know my offer still stands" spoke the black haired as a matter of fact and turned his face back so he could take in the small frame of the young woman again._

 _Rey didn't even need to reject his offer this time. There seemed a mutual understanding between the two force gifted that Rey would not subject herself to Kylo Ren's dark teachings._

 _Kylo Ren again only shrugged calmly, which was rather unexpected judging how poorly he took her last rejection on Starkiller._

 _"_ _I will never become like you."_

 _Even without the word monster both force user's knew exactly what the scavenger implied._

 _Kylo Ren remained silent and started to walk away from Rey's standing position. She was just about to point out that he was retreating from her presence, but knew better than to anger the dragon._

 _Before the uncloaked_ _Ren Knight disappeared in the white fog, he turned back and Rey could feel hesitation radiating from his force presence._

 _He opened his mouth, only to close it again._

 _But set immediately for another try: "Tell him that I can speak to you."_

 _With these words the First Order's whip finally dissolved in the light and Rey felt hurt in her chest. She had experienced being left behind before and even if it was only Kylo Ren leaving her, the idea terrified the young woman._

As Rey opened her eyes again she could already breathe in Ach-To's salty air. She had returned. She was safe. There was no Kylo Ren here on Ach-To.

'What a disturbing dream…' concluded Rey rather unhappy while sitting up and pulling her short legs to her chest. Kylo Ren was a dangerous man. Very unstable…and his lability seemed to infect Rey's body, too.

"Good morning, Rey. It is time for breakfast" greeted Luke, waking his guest as every morning with an invitation to join him for some berries and strange leaf selection.

Rey wanted to smile. But she couldn't.

Kylo Ren's words echoed in her mind.

"Luke. You need to train me – he can speak to me. He hunts me in my dreams."

Immediately the features of the bearded man froze. His blue eyes were clouded by concern and Rey could see the man beginning to think. Remaining silent the force sensitive woman positioned herself so she could get out of bed and getting in a better shape to reason with the Jedi. Nevertheless the demanding look in Rey's eyes never faded.

Finally Luke broke the silence: "If this is the case. Then I don't have a choice."

Even before the last syllable had left the older Jedi's mouth Rey's heart was squeezing of happiness! She jumped out of bed, a smile on her face and hope in her heart: "Wha-? Really?"

It almost seemed too unreal. Had Kylo Ren been right?

"Yes."

The old man turned around. His mood was clearly not as enthusiastic as the one of his new padawan.

"It is time for the Jedi to end."

After the phrase Luke had left the dark cavern his guest used to sleep in. Rey didn't understand. Hadn't Luke just agreed to train her? Why would the Jedi end, then?

However Rey knew she shouldn't question the wise because inside she the bitterness of her new teacher scared her.


End file.
